Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chairs, more particularly, to beach chairs with facilities for providing audio entertainment.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a person wishes to listen to music while sitting in a beach chair at the beach, in the back yard sunning, or in other similar situations, there are several options. The first is to use a large portable player, what is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cboom box.xe2x80x9d One problem is that it is not private; everyone else in earshot also hears it. Another problem is that it is bulky and must be carried separately. A third problem is that the environment, in the form of beach sand, can have detrimental effects on the player.
A second option is to use a handheld portable player with headphones. The problem of other people hearing it is resolved, and it is typically small enough to fit in a backpack or bag. However, it can still suffer detrimental effects from the environment.
An object of the present invention is to provide a combination foldable chair and audio player to provide several advantages over the prior art, including privacy and protection from the environment for the player media.
The present invention is a beach chair with an integral audio player permanently mounted within the armrest. Any form of foldable beach chair known in the art is contemplated for use. The chair has a rigid frame that can be folded to a more compact size for carrying. The chair is light in weight to facilitate carrying.
The audio player is permanently mounted in an armrest. Any of a number of different kinds of audio players are contemplated for use by the present invention, including compact disk players, tape cassette players, MP3 players, minidisc players, and radio. It is also contemplated that more than one type of audio player may be integrated into a single chair of the present invention.
In one configuration, the audio player is a compact disk (CD) player. The CD player is vertical and is hinged at the bottom. The hinged section opens outwardly from the stationary section. Optionally, sliding arms prevent the hinged section from opening too far. When closed, the CD player forms a seal that substantially protects the CD from the environment, for example, sand and salt water. The seal may be formed in any manner known in the art, for example, by a rubber o-ring.
The CD player drive mechanism is in either the hinged section or stationary section. The electronics, including the battery, can be located wherever is practical, in the hinged section, stationary section, and/or other parts of the chair. The headset jack may be located wherever it is convenient.
A mechanical clasp holds the CD player closed when the CD is playing. In one configuration, the CD controls are located on the clasp so that the controls are visible and convenient. Alternatively, the CD controls are located in the upper end of the CD player. Alternatively, the controls are located on the armrest.
In another configuration, the audio player is a cassette tape player. The cassette player may be hinged at the bottom, like the CD player, or it may have an external slot into which the cassette tape is inserted. In the latter configuration, the slot should have a door to prevent damage to the internal mechanism by the environment.
Other configurations include an integral minidisc player, MP3 player, radio, and combinations of the above.
The other armrest has a storage compartment. Preferably, the compartment is large enough to hold at least several copies of the player media. The compartment 60 may have a cover so that the stored items are protected from the environment. Optionally, the cover is transparent. Optionally, the armrest has a drink holder.
Optionally, the chair has a large pouch preferably composed of a mesh material so that sand and water are not trapped within. Optionally, there is a set of small pouches for holding smaller items. Optionally, the chair includes a carrying strap.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the following drawings and detailed description of the invention.